Freddy Fazbear
'Freddy Fazbear '''is the title character and one of the main antagonists of ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''and Five Nights at Freddy's 2.'' AppearanceCategory:AntagonistCategory:CharactersCategory:Foes Freddy has the appearance of a large brown bear. He wears a black top hat and bowtie, and has a microphone which he is seen carrying off-stage. In the second game, his overall appearance is unchanged. The most noticeable changes deal with his head. He also has 2 buttons lined up underneath his bowtie. Like the other "old" animatronics, his costume is tattered in several places, leaving parts of his endoskeleton exposed. Behavior Freddy starts out on the Show Stage, along with Bonnie and Chica. Unlike Bonnie and Chica, Freddy remains inactive on the first two nights. He will not leave the stage unless the player runs out of power. On Night 3 and onwards, he will begin to leave the stage, but will never move until after Bonnie and Chica have left. Unlike the others, Freddy will never back away from a location. He never leaves when he arrives outside the right door, unless the player runs out of power. If the player runs out of power, the building will go dark, and Freddy will appear at the left door, playing "Toreador March," with his face lighting up. After the song ends, he will seemingly disappear for a few moments before jumping in front of the player's face and ending the game. If the player stands still (doesn't move the camera) while Freddy is playing his song, there is a chance of him playing a longer version of it, buying the player more time for the clock to turn to 6 a.m. Of course, this goal would only be viable if the clock is already at 5 a.m. In the second game, Freddy acts much differently than he did in the original. He starts off in the Parts/Services room, along with the other decommissioned animatronics, and approaches from the Main Hall. While he and the other older models officially become active on Night 3, there is a chance of them becoming active on Night 2. Toy Freddy In ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ''all of the original animatronics are "replaced" by newer models. Toy Freddy holds many similarities with his older model. The only true difference is Toy Freddy's porcelain costume as opposed to Freddy's cloth one. Like the other "Toy" animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy cheeks, as if they are blushed. The only difference is that the blush on his cheeks are red, as opposed to the other animatronics having pink blush. Toy Freddy starts out on the Show Stage, along with the Toy models of Bonnie and Chica. Like his counterpart in the original game, Toy Freddy will not leave until Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica have left, and will always approach from the Main Hall. He also carries his microphone offstage, just like the original Freddy. Toy Freddy is active on Night 1, unlike the original. Category:Antagonist Category:Foes Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased